What Each Kiss Means
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: these are some kashinoXichigo one-shots about what each kiss represtent. R&R please
1. kiss on the cheek: we're friends

**Me: this is set in the first season of yumeiro patisiere. Enjoy!**

**Ichigo: ki-chan doesn't own yumeiro patisiere or anything todo with it.**

"Nee, kashino do you think of me as a friend?" this is what amano asked me one morning, while we were in the kitchens. I had gotten here early as usual and was tempering. Amano had gotten here a soon after that and had set up to work on what she was doing. There had been complete silence till she suddenly asked me this.

"Why the sudden question?" I didn't really feel like answer this since it was early and I was kind a tired. Besides she should already know this answer to this stupid question.

"I just wanted to know, I mean we are team mates, but I just wanted to know what you really think of me" by the tone of her voice I guess this has been bothering her for a while.

"I do think of you as my friend" I turned around to look her straight in the face as I said this to her. I saw a smile light up on her face as I gave her my answer.

"You know, friends let friends copy the French homework they didn't finish" Oh I see, that's must be another reason why she asked me this in the first place. Well, nice try amano, but not nice enough.

"Well best friends" I smirked at her "don't let their best friends cheat" She pouted for a second before she full processed what I had said.

"So now were best friends?" she moved across the room as she was standing right next to me by the counter. She tried to hide the smile that was on her face but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, you know more about me than most people do and" I have smiled down at her " because of all the studying and practicing team ichigo does , we spend about most of our time with together" I saw her nod her head, agreeing with me. Then a quick sly smile popped on her face. Uh oh, it's not often when she thinks of something sly.

"Well you know best friends actually let other people touch them" she came closer to me and looped her arm through mine. I see where she's going with this, that glutton trying to get me to blush. She never turns down an opportunity to embarrass me, since it hardly ever happens. And probably to get back at me for all the times I've made her blush. I'm going to make her plan backfire by making her blush.

"Well best friends also do this" I smiled eerily at her and leaned down to lightly pecked her on the cheek. After see hanabusa do this to her I knew this was the easiest way to get her face bright red. The second I did this, she let go of my arm and turned even redder than I expected. Lightly chuckling, I turned back around to work on tempering some more.

"Wha-t wa-as t-that?" I turned my head to see her face still red and her hand on the spot where I had kissed her.

"That was what friends do to each other" I explained "hanabusa did the same thing to you" I didn't add the part where I was getting her back for trying to make me blush. She would have hit me.

"Yeah I know hanabusa did the same thing but" she looked at the window trying to avoid any eye contact with me. "But with you it felt different" she looked back at me and now I was the one who was blushing. I could seriously feel myself turn red.

"Well don't think about it that much baka" I came to my senses and went back to work " just get started on your work already, we only have half an hour till we have to go to class" I stared at her while she ran back to her counter, working to finish whatever she was doing before class. I shook my head, wanting to get rid of any distracting thoughts (amano) and get back to work. Who knew that amano would be all I would think about for the next few years


	2. kiss on the nose: you're cute

**3 POV**

After kashino and ichigo kind of confessed to each other in Paris, they haven't acted differently to each other. The blonde was still her biggest critic and the brunette was still her cake loving self. They both knew that they would one day confess for real, but that day had to wait until they were ready. For now they just acted normal or normal for them, but there are a few times when kashino can't control his actions, and lets his feelings show (much to ichigo's delight and confusion).

The first time it happened was when ichigo's and kashino were in a fight, who knows what it was about, but it was bad enough that they were yelling. They didn't notice that every time they yelled they always got a little closer to each other. It wasn't till they were 3 inches apart did the sadist notice this. The brunette on the other hand was still oblivious and angry, so she was really surprised when the blonde suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. Ichigo stood there stunned and blushing while the blonde used this time to escape, leaving their fight unfinished. Ichigo was confused but didn't ask about the unexpected kiss.

The second time kashino showed affection was when Ichigo and him were sitting by the pond at school. The brunette had had a bad day and was feeling down. Kashino hated to see her so sad and was thinking of a way to distract her from her gloominess. Ichigo felt kashino nudge her shoulder and she turned to look at him. She half expected to get kissed on the nose and wasn't that stunned this time when he did it. The brunette simply blushed and watched the sadist as he excused himself and walked/ran to the school. She smiled and laughed at the blush she saw on his face.

A week went by and Ichigo was nagging herself about kashino's surprise kisses. She couldn't take not knowing the reason for the kisses and walked straight up to him and asked. He looked very embarrassed about his answer.

"Well…" he looked away from her and tried to hide his flushed face "that's because…I…um I kiss you on the nose when I think you you're cute" he finally stopped stalling and gave her a straight answer. She looked at him with wide eyes and a confused look on her face.

"So when you think I'm acting cute you kiss me?" he nodded his head. She didn't know whether to smile or to ask again.

"Yeah" he looked at her watching her facial expressions, which where very funny.

"So, according to you, I'm cute when I'm mad and sad?" she looked at him uncertainly.

"And happy, excited, hyper take your pick, so mostly yeah"

"But our promise in Paris… we weren't supposed to say our feelings!" kashino rolled her eyes at her.

"Baka, I wasn't admitting my feelings… I was just acting on them" kashino went from flushed to bushing to red in the face. Ichigo was shaking her head as if to give up on making sense of all of this. The blonde watched her as she signed and looked even more confused then before. Then his feelings took control and made him kiss the brunette again. She just starred at him for a while before she spoke.

"You did that because you think I looked cute confused"

"Yup" Ichigo signed. '_I guess I better get used to this, but I really don't mind_'


	3. kiss on the forehead:we're cute together

**Lemon: Ki-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patisiere or anything to-do with it.**

**3 POV**

After Ichigo and kashino had finally confessed to each other (much too every one's joy) they had acted no different then when they were hiding their feelings. The couple did hold hands a lot, and a kashino did give kisses to his girlfriend when he thought no one was looking, but besides that they weren't really a public display of affection type of couple. The only time they ever affectionate to each other was when they were alone.

Since hanabusa and kashino weren't sharing a room anymore that meant that Ichigo and him could be alone with no interruptions and no, they didn't do anything dirty. They were still young and they both new they would have plenty of time before they went any further in their relationship.

Whenever they went to the blonde's room they would try to study for classes but that never lasted long. They always ended up in the same position. Kashino would be lying on his back and his eyes would be closed like he was sleeping. Ichigo would always be laying there right next to him. She would have her head tucked into his neck and her arm would be around his middle. He would hold her hand, which was around him, and hold their hands close to his heart.

The blonde loved being like this with her, Ichigo was like his own personal relaxer. The brunette was loved this too. Cuddling with her boyfriend was relaxing after a hard day of school and the shop. After they had been like this for a while, they knew that Ichigo had to go back to her own room soon. Right before they had too get up, kashino would turn his head and lean down to kiss his girlfriends forehead. At the same time she would hug him closer to her. They hardly ever spoke during this. They didn't need words to express what they were feeling. They both knew they loved each other and that they were cute together. They hoped that this would last for a long, long time.


	4. kiss on the hand: I adore you

**Kashino: Ki-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patisiere or anything to do with it. **

**Me: *pokes kashino repeatedly* say it, say it, say it!**

**Kashino: okay, okay * signs then smiles at readers* enjoy the chapter * glares at Ki-chan* happy now?**

**Me: yes * smiles***

**Ichigo's POV**

Okay, so here I am in the park trying to enjoy my date with my boyfriend, but of course it's about to get interrupted. Kashino went to get us some crepes from a cart, and I can see that he caught the eye of a girl. He noticed it too and he's fast walking over to the bench I'm saving for us. The girl is following him while trying to fix herself before she tries talking to him. God, this always bugs the hell out of me! **(Ichigo just curse! She must be really pissed XD)**

Kashino sat down next to me and smiled at me, making me forget about his admirer (for now). He handed me a strawberry crepe, which he paid for (even though I offered to pay for mine). Before I could ever say thanks, the girl who was following him, just appeared in front of him. He looked at her and his face went from smiling to frowning. This girl apparently didn't notice this since she smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey there" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and fluttered her lashes at him. Am I invisible or something? I mean I'm sitting right next to him and were holding hands for gods' sakes! She's doesn't even look my way.

"So, what brings you to the park" she tries to start up conversation when kashino didn't answer her the first time she talked. He's glaring at her hoping that it'll scare her away like it does with the other girls, who try to flirt with him, but it's not working this time, she just keeps giggling and flipping her hair around her shoulders like she thinks he's into her.

"Well I'm trying to enjoy my date with my girlfriend, if you haven't noticed" he stands up pulling me up with him. He's red in the face which means he's really pissed off right now. This girl stares at me like she just realized I exist. Kashino starts walking away from her and she just stares at us as we walk. Her facial expression is more disappointed then embarrassed. I rolled my eyes at her; well sorry you didn't get a shot with my boyfriend because I'm going out with him.

I guess I must have looked sad because kashino stopped walking and turned to face me. He didn't say anything; he just lifted our entwined hands. He kissed the back of my hand and I started to blush. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"What was that for?" I didn't know why he did that out of the blue but I was definitely enjoying it.

"So you would know that I adore you and that I'd never go for those rude girls that interrupt us" I felt my face get redder while him chuckled at my blush. To avoid anymore blushing I pulled on his arm and lead him out of the park.

"Come on, lets get some crepes else where" I felt him kiss my hand one more time before he let me drag him off to god knows where.


	5. kiss on the ear: you're my everything

**Chocolate: ki-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or anything to do with it.**

'_Italicize' are thoughts_

**3 POV**

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" the blonde was in his girlfriends room trying to help her with her homework, when out if the blue; the brunette had leaned in and kissed the blonde's earlobe. In response the blonde flinched and nearly fell off of ichigo's bed **(A/N: they are both sitting on ichigo's bed). **Her giggling caused him to glare at her, which with his red face wasn't very scary.

"Again what the hell was that?" Once he made sure that the red was all gone from his face, he turned to face his girlfriend again, and continued to glare at her smiling face.

"Well, chocolat told me how sensitive you were and... I wanted to see for myself" she tried to maintain a serious face, but she was failing miserably. _'Damn, you chocolat!'_ the blonde thought as he made a mental note to yell at his sweets spirit later.Ichigo saw her boyfriends' pissed expression and leaned in again to kiss his cheek.

"Hey don't be mad" the brunette rested her head on the blondes' shoulder "that's my way of show how much I love you" "You're my everything" Kashino blushed at his girlfriends words and nuzzled his nose against her hair.

"Same goes for me baka, your mine as well" the brunette smiled at this and suddenly another ideas popped into her mind. She turned her head while smiling slyly. She then bit her boyfriend's ear playfully. The moment the blonde felt this he jumped and fell right off the bed this time. As he got up, blushing red, he saw his girlfriend having a giggling fit. She saw the look he was giving her, and was repeatedly saying sorry but kept bursting out into new sets of giggles everytime the word got out.

"Now you've done it" Really turned on and looking for revenge, Kashino smirked as he playfully tackled his girlfriend. Ichigo laughed/yelled at her boyfriend as their homework fell on the floor, long forgotten.

**Oh and I almost forgot, today is Ichigo-chans' birthday! **** So happy birthday! Ichigo-chan! I made this chapter just for you!**

**Ichigo: arigato ^/^**


	6. kiss on the neck: I want you

**Ki-chan: I don't own yumeiro patisserie or anything to-do with it. Enjoy!**

"Please?" Kashino was using his special puppy eye dog face on his girlfriend. She was the only one he had ever used this face on and usually it made her turn to mush, but this time she wouldn't fall victim to this adorable facile expression.

"Nope" the brunette had recently been given chocolate fudge by her bald headed uncle; despite the lack of hair the patisserie sure knew how to make a mean batch of double chocolate fudge. After smelling this delicious chocolate, the future chocolatier was doing everything he could to get a taste of it, which was why he was currently kneeling in front of the brunette, practically begging, which amused Ichigo to no end.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" '_With this face and those words there's no way_ I'_m going to be denied now'_ thought Kashino

"Mmmm….." Ichigo looked like she was thinking hard

"!"

"Nope" the brunette giggled at the sight of her boyfriend's defeated face.

The blonde leaned forward, deciding to use a different approach. Ichigo felt her heartbeat race when she felt her Kashino's lips on her earlobe.

"Please" he spoke slowly and he could practically feel her skin turn red.

"No" no matter what he did, the brunette was making sure she stood her ground.

Seeing that his girlfriend made plans not to give in, he decided to take this a step forward. The blonde moved his lips from ichigo's ear to her neck. After placing a few light kisses on her throat, he spoke against her skin.

"Please?" the brunette gulped and felt her mind buzz from pleasure at their skin contact.

"N-no way" Ichigo turned her head away trying to hide her red face, this turned out to be a very bad idea. The blonde took this opportunity to kiss more of her neck and give her a playfully nip.

"Please, can i have some chocolate?" the brunette felt her walls go almost completely down. She couldn't resist him when he asked so nicely.

"…" he gave her throat a lick and a bite, hoping that she would finally give up.

"Fine!" she stood up slightly pushing him away and throwing a piece of fudge at him. Lucky he caught the fudge, but just looked at it while Ichigo turned the other way to hide her blushing face. She was surprised to feel two arms wrap around her waist and feel her boyfriend nuzzle his face into the side of her neck.

"Didn't you want the fudge?" she squirmed and giggled under his touch.

"Well I can't decide if I want the fudge or you" he smirked when he felt her blush again. He started to kiss her neck more.

"Then I guess you won't have either" she giggled as she escape his hold on her and walked out the door while eating the rest of the chocolate. The blonde was stood still as he watched the two things he craved for, walk away. Soon, he woke from his daze and chased after his girl and his soon to be chocolate.


End file.
